Survive the Night
by mellra
Summary: Dark things have been known to happen at Freddy Fazebear's Pizza. Can one places darkness prevent an even greater evil from taking place? ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's.**

 **Warning:** Dark themes ahead!

 **AN:** Just a little one shot I figured I'd gift you with for the Halloween season, one of my favorite holidays next to Christmas. Enjoy and Happy Halloween!

 **Survive the Night**

It was a quarter to midnight when a dark van pulled up into the alleyway behind Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria. The featureless vehicle was driven by one who's intentions were darker than the night around them. For weeks now, the man had been planning for this moment where he could feed his sinful desires. He'd been researching the pizzeria and had found that for now the place had no night-guard, with the last one having quit a few days prior. It was rumored that the place was cursed, as no night-guard lasted longer than a week before either quitting or simply... _disappearing_. The man scoffed at such superstitious nonsense, knowing that it was just the apparent bloody history of this place that kept people from wanting to run the night shift.

Fortunately for him, he had been able to get the previous guard talking at the local bar, where quite a few drinks loosened his tongue. Through the drunk, he'd learned that the owners of the building cut corners and had most of the electricity turned off after the place closed, leaving only a backup generator that had limited life to run the security cameras and other functions. The real kicker was that the cameras didn't even record, that they had to be monitored live in order to check out the going on in the building. He dismissed the rest of the terrified man's words, warning him of animatronics and heavy metal doors and the like. The man knew all he needed to.

Thanks to the rumors of Freddy's, hardly anyone dared venture even close to the place at nighttime. And, with the shoddy security system and absent night-guard, he'd have the run of the place and no one would be the wiser come morning. It was easy enough to ensure he'd be able to enter the building after closing, just shoving a wedge of wood in the back door during regular business hours when no one was looking and just open it up later when everyone left. Thanks to the lack of a night-guard or alarm system, nobody bothered to check to make sure the doors were closed.

He'd seen the child in the park a few weeks back and knew that he had to have him. The want was so strong he nearly took the child right then and there. But the man was smart, and knew he'd have to be clever if he was to do this in a way so his fun wouldn't be interrupted. He'd spent the next few days looking for the perfect location for what he had in mind, and at long last he had it. Getting the child wasn't a problem either as he'd already discreetly followed the child home. When it was time, he'd climb through the six year old's window and take him to Freddy's, making sure to use chloroform to ensure the child wouldn't wake up. He then drove to the pizzeria, taking the back roads and checking to see if he was followed. Taking the still sleeping child in his arms, he went into the closed building.

The kid woke when he placed him on the floor in the party room and instead of acting in fear like older children would, the boy was more curious then anything else. The man put on a smiling facade that he'd used the other times in other towns with other children. It wouldn't do to have the brat screaming just yet, it was more fun to see the horror blossom over time as he realized what was going on.

He fed the kid some sweet lies, saying he was a friend of the family and they wanted to surprise him with a trip to Freddy's. Of course the kid asked the usual questions, but he was able to deflect them with practiced ease. After all, one of the reasons he'd chosen this place besides the lack of security was that it was a place most kids would see as a safe haven, one where no harm could come to them. That's where he was different from others in his profession, they'd take them some place secluded like a basement or a cabin in the woods, but those unfamiliar places would instantly raise the child's guard up. Here, in a place children commonly go to, they would be at ease.

He then grabbed the child's attention, saying if he closed his eyes and counted to 100, the kid would get a big surprise! As the kid eagerly complied, the man smirked as he began loosening his belt, never noticing as his digital watch switched from 11:59 to 12:00. Once he had his fun, the knife in his pocket would ensure the brat's silence and after he'd clean up the evidence, no one would suspect a thing besides the missing posters that would go unanswered. Or better yet, maybe he'd have it so that the kid was just another victim of the pizzeria's 'curse'. Enough pondering, time to beg-

A strong, brown, golden arm suddenly wrapped around the man's throat, cutting off any scream he might have made. Another arm, this one red and ending in sharp claws, grabbed his left arm while a purple arm grabbed his right. Finally, a pair of yellow hands grasped his legs and together, the metal limbs hoisted him up into the air. The man struggled, but the hands holding him were stronger than any humans. When he caught sight of his attackers, the man tried to let out a scream, but the arm wrapped around his throat made it come out a squeaking hiss. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, with no one around to hear him but his attackers. And judging by their cold, black stare, there would be no mercy from them.

"97...98...99...100! Okay I'm ready!" the boy cried out happily as he turned around. While he was expecting many things, what was actually behind him was beyond anything his young mind would expect.

"SURPRISE!" Called out the Fazebear gang.

"Cool!" the boy cheered eagerly. While the man from before who had introduced himself as "John Doe" had said they were at Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria, he'd never think the whole gang would actually come to see him!

"Welcome to Freddy Fazebear's Pizza! I'm Freddy!" the top hat wearing bear announced.

"I'm Bonnie!" the purple rabbit chimed in.

"Arr! I be Foxy the Pirate, matey!" a slightly ragged looking pirate themed fox growled playfully.

"And I'm Chica! Want some pizza?" the bib wearing chicken finished while presenting a delicious smelling pepperoni pizza to the boy, who eagerly took some.

"Thanks! I'm Mike, by the way," the now named Mike said before biting into the slice of pizza.

"Well Mike, are you ready for the funnest night of your life?" Freddy asked with a big smile on his robotic face.

"You bet I am! But, um, where's Mr. Doe?" Mike asked, looking around to see if he could spot the man who'd brought him here in the first place.

Freddy's smile never wavered as he said, "Don't you worry Mike, he said he was dead tired and needed to go to sleep but for you to enjoy yourself before your parents come and get you in the morning, okay?"

Easily accepting this, Mike then went to go play and eat and dance to the music his new animatronic friends provided for him. The boy was so caught up in all the fun, he didn't notice what looked like a Golden Freddy using the main office's phone to give an anonymous call to the police, who were quick to inform Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt that their little boy was found after they had discovered him missing from the house hours earlier. As the sun rose, Mike reluctantly said goodbye to Freddy and the gang as they said it was time to go but promised to always be there if he needed them. The child left the building and waited on the front steps like he had been told and soon the police arrived along with his relieved parents just as the sun rose at 6:00.

In the following weeks, gossip would spread all over town about the attempted kidnapping of Mike Schmidt and his bizarre rescue. No one really believed his tale of him having a party with the animatronics of Freddy's after a 'John Doe' had brought him there. Most people just thought that his kidnapper had fled Freddy's, most likely after being spooked by the creepy robots that are said to be left on wander mode at night. Still, nobody could explain who the anonymous caller was who phoned the police, nor how a new resident of town had seemingly vanished, leaving all his possessions behind. And they definitely couldn't figure out the rotten smell that had returned to the pizzeria, one that appeared shortly after a new animatronic was discovered in the back with disturbingly human looking eyes…

END


End file.
